villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Feathers McGraw
Feathers McGraw is the main antagonist of the 1993 Wallace and Gromit short film The Wrong Trousers, and the 2003 videogame Wallace and Gromit in Project Zoo. He is a silent, yet sinister penguin who is revealed to be a notorious criminal mastermind and bird of many faces - long thought to be a chicken, but McGraw was actually exposed as a penguin when his plan to rob a museum of a precious blue diamond was foiled by Wallace and Gromit. He disguises himself as a chicken by wearing a red rubber glove on his head. This is apparently enough to fool Wallace, and possibly Gromit, as well as the local law enforcement (at one point in the film, Gromit spots a wanted poster for Feathers McGraw entitled, "Have You Seen This Chicken?"). History ''The Wrong Trousers'' Feathers McGraw was a lodger, renting a room with Wallace when he had financial issues. Instead of taking the room on offer, McGraw moved into Gromit's room, forcing him to live in a doghouse. He then proceeds to irritate Gromit further by playing music loud late at night, hogging the bathroom, and monopolizing Wallace's time. Thinking Wallace has forgotten him, Gromit sadly leaves the house. Seeing Gromit gone, McGraw removed the controls on the techno trousers to control them, and arranged for Wallace to slide into them when he slid down to breakfast the next morning. McGraw then takes Wallace on a remote controlled 'walk' to test his new control of the trousers. While searching for a place to live, Gromit saw Wallace trapped in the techno trousers, and followed. He observed McGraw with the controls controlling him, and also saw a wanted poster resembling McGraw. Following him to the museum, Gromit watched him take measurements. He returned to the house to his old room and found blueprints to the museum's blue diamond exhibit. Feathers, disguising himself with a red rubber glove, outfitted the now sleeping Wallace a helmet with a claw and walked him to the museum, sending him through the air vent, inside to the diamond room, walking on the ceiling. There, using the electric claw to snatch the jewel, he tried to walk Wallace back out. Unfortunately, a loose roof tile caused Wallace to sway off balance and set off the alarms. McGraw walked Wallace home, pulled out a revolver and forced him into the wardrobe with Gromit. Gromit removed the wardrobe's floor panel and rewired the trousers, allowing them to break free. The two tried to catch Feathers as he tried to evade them with their electric train set. After a long battle with the penguin and his gun, Wallace and Gromit managed to trap him in a milk bottle. They then returned the diamond and turned McGraw over to the police. Feathers McGraw was sent and imprisoned in the zoo. ''Wallace and Gromit in Project Zoo'' Feathers also appears in the videogame Wallace and Gromit in Project Zoo, once again serving as the main antagonist, in which the imprisoned penguin escapes his penguin enclosure and attempts to take over the zoo in order to create a diamond mine. Feathers captures baby animals in order to force their parents to do his bidding. Most importantly, Feathers has Wallace and Gromit's adopted polar bear from the zoo, Archie, held hostage throughout the game. He uses remote controls to control many of his inventions - including his boiler, helicopter, toy penguins, and the mining machine. In the final level, Feathers uses an invention called the exoskeleton which fires missiles and wields buzzsaws. In the game's conclusion, Feathers is defeated by Gromit, yet he still tries to make one last escape; however, when he exits from his hideout to leave the zoo, the other zoo animals catch him and take him back to his cell. Gallery Images wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-719.jpg Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-723.jpg|Feathers meeting Gromit for the first time. In Gromit's Room.jpg Just chillaxing.jpg Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-947.jpg|Feathers looking at Gromit using the robotic "Techno Trousers". Delivering those Slippers.jpg Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-1199.jpg A Toast... to the Penguin.jpg Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-1360.jpg Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-1374.jpg Feathers'_True_Plans_1.jpg Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-1545.jpg|Gromit looking at a wanted poster of McGraw. Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-1799.jpg Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-1808.jpg Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-1846.jpg Measuring_the_Wall...jpg .._And_Measuring_the_Window.jpg Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-1959.jpg|Feathers spotting Gromit hidden, spying on the former. Feathers Mcgraw.jpg Feathers_McGraw's_defeat.jpg|Feathers McGraw's Defeat Videos The Wrong Trousers - Train Chase - Wallace and Gromit The Wrong Trousers - The Robbery - Wallace and Gromit Trivia *Similarly to Gromit and Preston, McGraw does not express himself with spoken words. However, where latter's facial expressions and body language speak volumes, McGraw's face is always blank and impassive, giving no hint of what he is thinking or plotting. *McGraw is the first villain in the Wallace & Gromit films to use a firearm, with Victor Quartermaine being the second. *Feathers McGraw is the first Aardman antagonist to be an animal, and the first one to be silent, being followed by Preston. *He bears a slight resemblance to the seagulls from Finding Nemo. *In the next Wallace and Gromit film, A Close Shave, when Gromit is in prison, graffiti is seen briefly behind him reading 'Feathers Was Here.' Navigation Category:Animals Category:Thief Category:Mute Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Criminals Category:Greedy Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic Category:Conspirators Category:Imprisoned Category:Control Freaks Category:Weaklings Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Trickster Category:Archenemy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Arrogant Category:Gaolers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Comedy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Incriminators Category:Rogues Category:Poachers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Liars Category:Successful Category:Burglars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Thugs